Sisters
by Nevarius
Summary: Everypony knows how Equestria was founded right? But what if that's all a lie? Something created to hide the dark past of the true story behind Equestria? After all, history is written by the winners.
1. Chapter 1

It is well known that the history is told by the victorious. The ones that win are always the saviors and through time they become some kind of saint or whatever the population chooses to turn them into. Very few can understand what is to be left aside. To be discarded and accused to be some kind of disease... to be left in the dark and alone.

The Equestria that the ponies live today is nothing compared to what it was in the beginning, nor are the ruler sisters that are praised as Goddess of 'all that is good'. I can imagine the shock it would be for these innocent equines to fully understand that their beloved land was founded through a path of destruction, blood and death. Because one does not simply achieve the harmony and balance for free.

You see... Politic is something very complex and at the same time, very simple to understand. All that it requires to know to REALLY understand how politics work is to know that only the strongest will prevail. While some nobles struggle to achieve a small portion of power and to fight the competition, and those that are in the military ranks do their best to get promotions, they all fail to see one simply truth: They live in a illusion.

No matter how much wealth a noble can have or how much a soldier can go up in the ranks of the army... None of them can ever hope to achieve the real power... No. For that you would had to step into the places of Celestia and Luna. And here we can truly see the face of how politics works. Only the strongest may prevail, and there is no creature in all Equestria or out of it that is stronger than Celestia or Luna. In the end, all that fancy talks and complex schemes cannot overthrown the brute force that keep the alicorn sisters in the power.

You might be asking yourself "_what is he talking about? Celestia and Luna are good. They preach love and tolerance and always do their best to keep their ponies happy!_"

Well, it is true that _now_ the sisters are trying to make their subjects happy. But it was not always like that. No... And I'm about to tell you about a time when Celestia and Luna were nothing but warriors. Efficient and deadly. A time when the sun and moon would raise themselves and alicorns used to roam the land and the other races could simply pray that these superior beings would not step on them.

In that time, there were two great empires. Both had names that are impossible to pronounce in the modern language. One was located far in the north, in the frozen lands were life was harsh and the weather always your enemy. The translation of the name of this empire would be something like _Frozen Jewel._  
The other great empire was in the south. A place where most of the year the sun would bright high in the sky and life was abundant. The name of this empire was very complex and long, so most of the population would use an abbreviation for it that could be translated to something like _Sun Land_.

Sun Land was home of a proud race of alicorns known by their tolerance towards other smaller races. Their wings were very thin and translucent. The format of them was similar to a dragonfly's wings. Their horns were slightly bent backwards and their bodies were covered with a very beautiful natural armor that covered their backs. Each alicorn had a different color that would cover their bodies and, through magic, they used to make some kind of draw patterns on them, indicating their social status. Earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi would share the same land and, as long they didn't overstepped their place as inferior races, the Alicorns from Sun Land would leave them alone.

The inhabitants of Frozen Jewel were not that tolerant at all towards the lesser races. That was one of the reasons they choose to live in a desolate place. Their wings resembled bird wings with elegant feathers and they horn had a very sharp point. They bodies were covered with a nice coat of fur and, originally, they all were white. But like the insect like alicorns from the south, the north alicorns used magic to change their fur colors and add patterns of drawings that would both indicate their function and rank. Different from the south alicorns, the north ones were a race of warriors and their whole society were build to ever increase their abilities to fight.

The only other race that they shared the land was a very peculiar one called crystal ponies. This race was far more resistant than the other three races of ponies and had no problem to live in that frozen land. Besides that, they had a very especial skill to deal with crystals, a material that was very abundant in the north, and so, the north alicorns used the crystal ponies as workers to build cities and palaces.

It was nothing like slavery though. Just a common accord between the two races that, if the crystal ponies wanted to live there, they should deserve it first. The accord between these two distinct races was forged ages ago and the crystal ponies even achieved the permission to build their own 'kingdom'. A beautiful crystal city that they called The Crystal Empire...

It was at that time that the great war began. No one really knows the details but one day, an alicorn from Sun Land appeared in the north. He had no wings, red eyes and black coat. His natural armor was of a dark silver color, resembling metal. He appeared in the middle of the capital of the crystal ponies, self declared the King and started to enslave them. The crystal ponies begged for the help of the north alicorns and they agreed on sending help but not because they cared for the well being of the crystal ponies... no... It was because a very powerful magic artifact was housed in the Crystal Empire.

It was an artifact forged by the alicorns with the help of the crystal ponies and that allowed that the whole city would be protected from the harsh weather. It was the way that the alicorns found to reward the crystal ponies for their loyalty and hard work. But that artifact could also be turned into a weapon and the north alicorns did not wanted to take any chances. And this is where our story began.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A white north alicorn with her mane and tail dyed in light pink mane was flying against the frozen winds towards the Crystal Empire. Her body was covered by an enchanted golden armor and her horn had a blade attached to it in case she needed to use it to fight. She was young compared to the great elders from her empire. Usually, her race could live for a thousand years and she was only two centuries old. Her original name was, of course, impossible to pronounce with the modern language. But the meaning of it was very close to 'Celestia'.

Since she was very young, her magic potential was remarkable. By the age of fifty three, she had already mastered several spells that most of alicorns would need a hundred years to master. Not only that, but her sheer magic power was at least twice stronger than any other alicorn near her age. That allowed her to climb in the ranks really fast. She only did not took any command post because she never had any kind of experience on commanding. That was why she was not flying alone.

By her side, wearing a silver armor was a slight smaller alicorn. Her coat was dyed in dark blue and her mane and tail light blue. She was Celestia sister and the meaning of her name had connection with the moon, the stars and the night sky. Later the dark blue alicorn took to herself the nickname 'Luna', to make it simpler to be remembered. Their parents were not very happy with that and they insisted on calling her with her full name despite her protests that it was too long and complex.

Luna was not so talented and wasn't as powerful as her sister. First because of age. Luna had lived only a hundred and thirty four years and was relatively fresh from her training. The two sisters were a rare case in the alicorn society. Due to the long lives of that powerful race, only a few younglings existed, and every one of them had more than a century or two from each other. The fact that the difference between them was only a little more than half a century, they were tightly connected to each other. It is hard to interact with other alicorns that are so much older than yourself. The gap of life experience and knowledge was the main problem... But it almost was nonexistent between both.

"We are almost there Lu!" Celestia shouted, so her sister could hear her voice over the roaring wind.  
"I can't believe that they REALLY allowed me to come to this mission with you!" Luna shouted back, smiling widely. "I mean, it has been only ten years since I finish my training and I'm already going to a mission!"

"That's because you are my sister!" Celestia said smiling with pride. "They know that you have a lot of potential and what better way to explore that than to put you to face real action?"

"'Tia... You know I don't have half of your power..." Luna started but was quickly cut by Celestia.

"Oh, don't you start with that again! We already talked about this! You are just younger than me Lulu, that's all! Now, let's focus on our mission!" Celestia said ending the conversation.

Luna was anything but self confident on her skills. Of course, she was not as powerful as Celestia, but still she was not to be underestimated. But being related with somepony as Celestia, which was constantly praised by her power and skill, was not very helpful to increase Luna's self steam. The dark thoughts vanished from Luna's min when she saw their destination. A light pink force shield that protected the Crystal Empire from the cold. But as they approached, they could see that something was very, _very_ wrong.

All the buildings, columns and even the palace was tainted in black. From the air they could see that the crystal ponies were wearing shackles and chains... being forced to work. They were digging. A huge hole has been opened in the middle of the city, like they were searching for something. That intrigued Celestia. Far as she knows, the only powerful artifact that the crystal ponies had was the crystal heart... what would that false 'King' be looking for?

But what really caught the attention of the sisters was the creatures that were surrounding the crystal ponies. They had the average size of a normal earth pony but they had insect-like wings, eyes with no iris, a horn that looked like a twister dagger and their bodies were covered by some kind of carapace. They wings and hooves shown many holes and a pair of pointy fangs could be seen poking out of their mouth. The whole scene was of misery and despair.

"Get ready Lulu..." Celestia said with a frown and, in a small flash of golden light, a helmet appeared covering her head almost completely. "...we are going in."

Luna nodded once and she too conjured her own silver helmet and the blade that got attached to her horn. Each sister conjured a bubble of magic that surrounded them. Celestia's was golden and Luna was dark blue.

When both were ready they simply charged in. Strategy? Why to bother with it when you are one of the most powerful creatures in the world? No, they didn't need any kind of strategy... or at least is what they thought...

Celestia and Luna broke into the city, taking all those insect creatures by surprise, but it didn't last much. The dark beings started to fly, gathering in a swarm and then charging against the two sisters. The dark cloud was hit by a rain of spells and the battle began.  
Celestia and Luna flew to opposite sides, surrounding the cloud of dark creatures. Both alicorn horns were like a machinegun of spells. Each spell was a death blow against those insect-like ponies, tearing their bodies apart or turning them into ashes. Being attacked by both sides, the dark cloud got confused for a second and that cost them almost half of their contingent. But they soon reorganized and charged again, focusing Celestia and quickly overwhelming her. The dark creatures pressed their bodies against the protective shield that the white alicorn had around her and soon Luna could not see a trace of her sister anymore, only a big ball of dark struggling creatures.

"CELESTIA!" Luna cried out, feeling the cold grasp of fear on her chest.

Inside the shield, Celestia could see the monstrous faces of those creatures, biting and trying to cut her shield with their sharp horns. Shivers of disgust run through her body when she saw green goo coming from their mouth. She felt that that goo was starting to weaken her shield, threatening her life. Celestia let out a powerful cry of war and her shield exploded in a golden light. All the dark creatures that where in contact with the shield was turned into ashes. The rest of them started to fell on the ground. Dead creatures along of what was left of others poured down the ground making a grim scenario of death.

"Disgusting creatures!" Celestia said feeling another shiver running down her spine. "Let's go Lulu, I can sense a powerful aura coming from the palace. My guess is that that damn 'King' is hidden in there." She snorted and started to fly towards the center of the city, followed by Luna.

They soon landed inside the castle, looking around for possible threats. Well, landing is not really the correct expression. Both sisters went through the wall, bursting it in many dark crystal fragments and_ then_ landing in the throne room. Their horns glowing, ready to cast an infinite number of spells on anypony... or non-pony that dared to come too close. But they could see that the room was completely empty, saved for a single dark creature sitting in a throne. Right next to him was a golden box containing six crystals that were glowing faintly. Each one had different vibrant colors.

"Welcome to my castle warriors... It is an honor to have such important guests in my court." The dark creature said with a sinister grin. His voice was deep and filled with malice.

His coat was dark. His horn was slightly bent backwards and the tip was red. On his back, he lacked the natural armor and wings that the southern alicorns had. Instead, the 'King' had a piece of metal. His eyes were of a pale shade of green and his iris a light purple. His mane and tail ere black and red, having around like fire in slow motion and he also had a pair of sharp pointing fangs.

"Let me introduce myself..." He said standing up. "I am King Sombra... And you must be Celestia and Luna. Am I right?" He said in a very polite tone.

"Yes…" Celestia said grinning lightly. "And you are just a unicorn with a weird horn… pff... I thought I would be able to face some decent opponent here, but I see now that I'm only here to execute a low race that tried to step out of his place."

"Such harsh words…" Sombra said in a false tone of pain. "But luckily for you I'm NOT a unicorn with a weird horn. I'm an alicorn without the blessings of wings. But despite my lack of ability to fly, I have plenty of magic to beat you two!" He said and his horn began to glow in a red aura.

"Oh boy… Here we-…" Celestia's phrase was cut by a red bolt of magic that hit her right in the chest and send her flying backwards. She rolled on the floor to a stop and slowly started to get up, a little bit shaky.

"Celestia!" Luna ran to her sister's side to help her stand up again.

Sombra just laughed at the scene.  
"Pathetic! This is the best that the north alicorns have to offer? What a shame…" He said and his horn started to glow again.

Luna stepped in front of her sister and rose her dark blue shield… her horn glowing, ready to counter attack.

"And what exactly YOU are going to do?" Sombra said chuckling. "You are but a shadow of Celestia, from what I hear of my spies."

Luna winced with that affirmation.

"Heheh... I see I hit a sore place huh?" King Sombra said walking towards the younger alicorn, making Luna take a step back. "But if it hurts, it means that it is true... Yes, I can see in your eyes that you are constantly compared to your sister. People say how much more powerful she is than you... How pathetic you are compared to her... I guess that explains why you dyed yourself like that, so you could fit better your place as _her shadow_!" He exclaimed and shoots a beam of dark energy against Luna.

Her shield was shattered and the beam hit right in the middle of her chest, sending her flying away. Luna's body collided hard against the crystal wall and she fell groaning in pain. Celestia gritted her teeth in anger and her eyes started to glow.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Her voice boomed in the throne room, with the same intensity of a thunder. From her horn a powerful golden beam charged against King Sombra. The wingless alicorn widened his eyes and conjured a shield against his body. The shield absorbed most of the impact, but Sombra was launched against the throne that crumbled due the strong impact.

Celestia ran towards her fallen sister and her shin fell in shock. Right where King Sombra hit her, a dark fragment of crystal appeared. The fragment was glued on her armor and was starting to slowly grow to the sides, starting to spread through Luna's body.

"What have you done to my sister!?" Celestia turned to the crumble throne. Sombra was emerging from the broken crystals, laughing.

"Me?" Sombra sid grinning. "I only helped her to develop her true strength. She has a deep sorrow and sadness in her heart thanks to you Celestia... all those years walking in your shadow must have been awful... But no more... Under my influence all those bad feelings will make her stronger than even you! And the best part... She will be completely at my command!"

"Not if I kill your first!" Celestia said starting to conjure her power again... her horn and eyes started to glow.

"You can be powerful Celestia, but you are no match for King Sombra!" The wingless alicorn said and his horn and eyes started to glow in a dark red aura. In a blink if an eye both equines charged against each other. Both had protective shields and when they hit each other, the shockwave shattered all the windows of the room.

Celestia and King Sombra started to combat with their full power. Sombra was stuck to the ground since he had no wings and Celestia was taking advantage of that. After the first impact she started to fly at her top speed, casting spells from one side, forcing Sombra to focus his attention in that point to defend himself, and teleporting behind him to deliver a physical blow against his shield.

Seeing that he was not going to be able to hit her, Sombra charged a spell and then shoot against Luna that was still stunned in the ground. Celestia teleported in front of her sister, protecting her from the attack, but did not managed to cast a counter spell and thus, was hit right in the chest. She stumbled back and fell to her side, breathing hard. She tried to stand up but the pain she felt on her body was unbearable...

"That's it..." Sombra said grinning. "This is your place Celestia, laid on the ground at my hooves!" Sombra laughed as he watched the white alicorn suffer. "But don't worry... I won't kill you... I'll lock you in the dungeons while your dear sister transforms into my new slave warrior and then I'll make she kills you!" He laughed.

Tears formed in Celestia's eyes. She looked at her side and say Luna stil on the ground... the dark crystal was expanding fast and, at it expanded, Celestia could see that it was taking the shape of that carapace that those dark creatures outise had. The thought that her dear sister was going to turn into a monster provoked even more pain that the physical injury that King Sombra has inflicted on her.

Celestia never begged anything for anypony. All she had acomplished was result of her own efforts. To her, ask for help was a sign of weakness that she would never display, and even worst was ask for the help for some kind of ivisible force out there. Magic was a science to her, and there was no such thing as inexplicable events in the universe. But at that moment she begged. She begged with all her sgrength for a miracle, for something to save her beloved sister from the fate ofturning into a mindless monster.

As if answering her prays, King Sombra let out a yelp of shock. Celestia turned her head to see the wingless alicorn. He was rubbing a hoof over his head and a purple crystal was floating in front of her. Before King Sombra was able to understand what was going on, the rest of the crystals that were being ignored so far, came flying and hit King Sombra that was on their way. The multicolored crystals surrounded Celestia and she started to feel her pain slowly vanishing and her strength coming back.

"The Elements? No... it... it can't be!" Sombra said widening his eyes and taking a step back.

"Elements...?" Celestia blinked once in confusion... but then her memory brought forward one of her history classes. She remembered it very well because it was the first time she has been punished for mocking her tutor. He told her about the Elements of Harmony, a long lost set of magical artifact. It was said that there was no force that could match it. At the time she laughed at the story, telling her tutor that he was a foal to even consider such fantasy story to be true. "So they are real..." Celestia spoke to herself. "The Elements of Harmony really exists!"

"Of course they exist you foal!" King Sombra growled at her. "Why do you think I came here in the first place? The empire I serve knew it all along and we were searching for them for many ages... I would never have come to this forsaken place and lose my wings on the process if it was only about the Crystal Heart!"

"Wait... lost your wings?" Celestia said and started to stand up. Her injuries were totally healed thanks to the Elements.

"Yes! I lost them because of the cold. Our wings are too thin to stand this harsh weather conditions." He said angrily... Sombra was trying to buy time as he was starting to conjure a very complex spell.

"But that creatures outside that attacked us! They had wings almost identical to those of your race!" Celestia said.

"I breed them here. They are changelings, an artificial race that we created on the south, using some of the lesser races as material. They feed on emotions and can change their shape to any live creature... Perfect spies and great warriors." Sombra said grinning.

Celestia frowned as she heard about those disgusting creatures. "And why are you telling me all this?"

"Because it does not matter the things that you know since you will never leave here!" He said triumphant. His spell was finally complete.

King Sombra cast a spell aiming the roof of the throne room. A dark beam of energy that went through the crystal structure, trespassing it all without making a single damage. Once the dark beam was outside, it turned into a dark sphere that started to gather energy, slowly growing in size.

"What... What have you done!?" Celestia demanded.

"That energy sphere outside is going to explode in a few minutes... When it does, the crystals on the city will amplify its power and the blast will open a crater three times bigger than the city and so deep that the magma flowing under the frozen ground will be hit, and you know what that means! If the empire I serve cannot have the Elements of Harmony, than NO ONE WILL HAVE THEM!" He shouted and then cast a bolt of black energy against Celestia.

The white alicorn cast a protective shield and Sombra's bolt was deflected against him, making him stumble backwards.

If the magma was hit by the blast, it would destabilize the entire region, causing a great earthquake that would destroy her city, the great capitol of the Frozen Jewel. "I won't let this happen!" Celestia stated. Her horn and eyes started to glow and The Elements started to spin around her body.

Celestia warped Luna's body in a golden aura and then flew outside the castle. On the sky she could see that the dark orb was about to explode. She had little choice on the matter. In a few seconds she was outside the force shield that protected the Crystal Empire.

Once outside she started to work on her spell. The Elements of Harmony spun even faster around her…

"By the power of the Elements of Harmony, I, Celestia, sentence you King Sombra to be banished from this dimension!" Celestia's voice boomed on the frozen landscape. Her whole body shining like it was made of pure light. "You and your accursed spell shall not return to this world ever!"

From her Horn a gigantic rainbow beam was shot towards the Crystal Empire. A white light flashed, like it was a huge explosion. The dome of light grew bigger that the city and when it looked like that it was about to explode, the dome of light did the opposite. It imploded and the whole Crystal Empire was gone. Not a trace of its existence was left behind. Celestia didn't really comprehend what she just did. When she landed, Celestia saw that her sister was cured from the curse that King Sombra has cast. Slowly the Elements of Harmony stopped the movement and then they sunk in Celestia's armor.

She levitated Luna and arranged her limp body on her back to be carried back home. The immediate menace has been eliminated, but Celestia knew it was just a beginning… The beginning of a war that would have disastrous effects to the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with the Crystal Empire, Celestia returned the Frozen Jewel Empire. As soon as she arrived a group of three alicorns went to meet her. Before they could even speak, she demanded that her sister received medical attention. The officials did not spoke a word against her attitude, understanding that Celestia was blind with worry for her sister, but as soon as Luna was taken away she was summoned to the throne room where she would tell her story of what happen in her mission to the Crystal Empire.

The capital of the Frozen Jewel Empire was basically made of stones. It tends to happen when the whole city is carved inside of a mountain… literally speaking. Due to the harsh weather outside the north alicorns choose to dig inside a huge mountain and build their capitol inside. But do not fool yourself imagining the city as a bunch of dark tunnels like a dungeon.

Try to imagine a mountain, a _very_ large mountain. Now scoop all the rock from the inside and leave just the shell of the mountain. That was the base of the city. From the outside, you could not see what it was. First because the mountain was always surrounded by a blizzard storm that would make impossible to see; Second, that the storm was not natural. It was a special spell that was maintained by a magical artifact. The storm would instantly freeze any living form that was not a dragon. And even dragons would be in danger of suffering from hypothermia if they tried to get inside the magical storm. That is because this special defense device was originally constructed to avoid any dragon to approach the mountain. You know how dragons like mountains and caves and etc… It would be a huge problem for the inhabitants of Frozen Jewel if a full grown dragon tried to make that mountain his home.

To be able to enter the city you had to be a northern alicorn or, be escorted by one. If any living creature approached the storm an alarm warned the guardians, a group of alicorns that watched those that leave or enter, and they would create flaws in the path of whoever was trying to approach, letting him or she pass.

Once you have passed through the magical storm you would have to find the entrance. It was near the top of the mountain: A huge door, covered by rocks and snow, invisible if it was closed. The doors would open and reveal the landing platform that was really big too. Both design to allow a full squad of warriors to organize themselves for a quick takeoff or to give room for many medics to act in injured warriors if they were in dire need.

Many meters below the landing platform, at the base of the mountain was the lower levels of the city. There was the place where they could train combat and experiment magic (that didn't had chances to blow the whole mountain). Also it was there where a large river of magma was. It provided heat to the city and also part of the light source. It was from there that the inhabitants would pick up rocks to build things. If the rock is in liquid form, it is easy to mold them the way you wanted to… if you failed you just had to throw in the river of magma and start over. They used the rocks to build many disposable things, like targets and the buildings that were in the base of the mountain. You can't believe how many times they had to rebuild the combat training room!

The thing that really make honor to the name of "Frozen Jewel" was the houses. Remember how I said that the crystal ponies would work to make cities and castles? Well, they also worked to make the houses inside the capitol. Beautiful crystal constructions were carved in the inner walls of the mountain, giving it the aspect of a druse (you know? That ugly stone that if filled with crystals?). The obvious difference was that the houses had a variety of colors and shapes. They had stone supports that would make them stable and plain (that, of course, were enchanted to support all the weight.). The crystals used on the houses acted as 'mirrors' to the light that came from the magma below, reflecting it all around an illuminating the whole mountain in an almost white light.

Celestia flew through all that, almost ignoring that beautiful capitol. She was heading to the castle. The castle was made in a mixture of smooth stone, molded from the magma river, and crystals. It was right in the middle of a huge stalagmite and stalactite. It had may different tower, with balconies and windows. The entrance was a large platform with red carpet on it, leading to a pair of doors that were always opened. She trotted through the hallways, knowing exactly where she was going: Right in the heart of the castle, where the council room was located.

That place had a very tall roof made of many different crystals with multiple colors. The walls were made of a very light blue, almost white, crystal and they were very well decorated with tapestries, portraits and globes of magical light encased in some glass globes. At the back of the room, in the end of the red carpet that covered a single path on the floor, one could see three golden thrones, all adorned with more gems. On each throne, an elder alicorn was sit. They had no name nor color to cover their coat or mane.

The three were pure white, wearing no regalia and almost identical to one another. You couldn't even tell which one was female or male if not by their voice (at least not without having your head ripped off your body, if you know what I mean.). This was made on purpose, so when one spoke to the elders he or she would be speaking to the three of them at the same time. Also, it would symbolize that they worked for the empire, serving all the other alicorns by acting as a selfless leader, without personal ambitions or egos. From time to time, the alicorns would elect a candidate to step in if one of the elders passed away. It was not something that would happen often, since their life spawn was very long (and by long I say at least two millennia. The three elders in question had something between 1900 – 2200 year old approximately. Is hard to keep track of your own age when you live so long and after a while you simply stop caring.)

As Celestia walked in, still wearing her armor, the cold eyes of the three elder followed her with a neutral expression. The elder that sat in the middle shifted lightly as he saw the 'gems' that Celestia had on her armor, but aside that they didn't display any other reaction.

"Welcome back young one." The right elder, a female by her voice, spoke. "We expect your full report of the events of your mission. We all felt a huge magical disturbance and after that we were not able to feel the presence of our neighbor, the Crystal Empire."

Celestia bowed in respect and then started her report of the events. She told them every single thing. From the corruption of the crystals on the Crystal Empire, to those artificial creatures, the changelings, and about the wingless alicorn, King Sombra. She spoke how they fought and also how she managed to defeat him using the Elements of Harmony. When she resumed her report a heavy silence took control of the throne room for almost a whole minute.

"So, I wasn't mistaken." The elder in the middle spoke, a male by the tone of his voice. "Those new gems on your armor... they really are the Elements of Harmony."

"Yes your grace..." Celestia spoke, bowing her head "For some reason they reacted when I was about to lose my battle against King Sombra. I never... never felt so much power coursing through my body. Nor can I explain what exactly I did back there, when I cast the spell against the Crystal Empire."

"Few have ever felt what is to have the power of the Elements young one, and I guaranty to you that there are even fewer that could comprehend this power." The middle elder spoke again. "I must confess that We didn't really believed that these powerful artifacts would be found one day." He sighed slightly. "If We had any choice, the Elements would be sealed away. Their power can be disastrous in the hands of those who meant harm... but now We fear the worst." His tone changed to one that carried worry.

"What do you mean?" Celestia spoke looking slightly lost by that statement. "I have no intention to keep the Elements for myself. I wanted for you to have them... I mean..." She looked away, looking slightly embarrassed. "I do not deserve to bear such power..."

The three elders chuckled slightly at her statement. (What? I said they had no personal ambitions, not that they didn't had any humor sense or emotions.)

"We are very pleased to see such a humble behavior from someone so young." The left elder spoke with a soft smile. He was a male too by the sound of his voice. "But you have no choice. The Elements choose you, and you cannot deny their will... And we were not talking about you being the bearer of the Elements... We are talking about war.."

"WAR!?" Celestia said widening her eyes. "But... but your grace!" She stepped forward. Ice claws of fear grasping her chest.

Despite the military culture of the north alicorns they never really engaged in full scale war against any nation or race. Usually they acted more of peace keepers when there was a need for it, and by that I mean that the situation should be really bad. (Like some kind of genocide without reason or, for the more recent example, a crazy south alicorn trying to enslave a whole minor empire.) The reason why they never engaged in a full scale war is pretty obvious.

They were one of the two most powerful races in the world. Going to war means that they would use that power to destroy, and the results would be disastrous. Worst than the north alicorns going to war was if they were to engage against the south alicorns. It would be like the collision of two huge celestial bodies. No race would be safe from the collateral effect of such destruction.

"It is not our choice young one..." The right elder spoke. "The leaders of the Sun Land Empire must have felt what we felt... and if your words are true, if this King Sombra was acting under the command of his empire, then there will be retaliation. They want the power of the Elements of Harmony and they will probably do anything to have it..." she sighted and her expression turned to sadness. "We have no option but strike first... We cannot risk a long term combat for it would be disastrous to every race in-..."

Her speech was cut when a alicorn warrior burst galloping in the throne room.

"Your grace!" he spoke in a urgent tone. "There is something wrong with the sky!"

"Be more specific!" The three spoke at the same time.

"There clouds that we use to conjure the blizzard around the mountain. They are starting to dissipate..." He explained.

"And the cause of that?" The female elder spoke.

"The Sun, your grace." He said in a worried tone. "The sun is right above us and it's not moving at all. It's been there for hours and the heat is starting to affect the clouds... The damage is not very extent, but if it persist our defense systems would be severely weak"

"So... it has begun..." The middle one said in a sight of sadness. "The Sun Land Empire has started their attack... But to do such a thing as to interfere with the natural movement of the sun... to go that far to lower our defenses..." he stepped forward an the other two did the same.

"WARN ALL THE OFFICIALS AND CITAZEINS OF FROZEN JEWEL. WE ARE GOING TO WAR!" Their voice boomed in the throne room. Celestia's heart dropped. She knew that that was the start of the end of the world that she knew.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The days that followed that, a group of well talented alicorns started to work to counter that attack. They were fighting against the magic grasp on the sun, to push it and make it return for the natural movement. It was not easy though. The north alicorns were specialist in combat and using the sun as a weapon was something unthinkable, even for them. Despite being warriors they had a deeply respect for the natural forces. Of course they used a magical blizzard as a defense system, but that only affected the surrounding areas. Each day that passed it was getting harder and harder to maintain the magic blizzard around the mountain. They had to double the number f alicorns that powered the artifact, so the blizzard would be able to resist the heat of the sun.

Around the world, the effect of that attack was starting to be felt. Rivers and lakes were starting to dry... the other races were starting to face a crisis never seen before. Around the range of the blizzard the ice was melting and that was starting to raise the level of the oceans in an terrible speed... On the opposite side, the three minor races were facing a night that was lasting 'days'. The temperature dropped dangerously and the plants started to die without the sun light. They begged for the Sun Land Empire to do something about it and, in response, the empire started to make a propaganda that they were trying to fight the responsible for that and blamed the north alicorns for it.

After a week like that, the north empire finally managed to move the sun. They pushed it forward in a slow motion against the horizon and then had to pull it so the sun wouldn't rise again too fast. The days started to last 48 hours thanks to that. It was a terrible struggle, but the initial strike from the Sun Land Empire was being repelled. It helped a little the situation around the world too. The other races quickly started to adapt themselves to the new day and night cycle but the battle was always raging in an invisible level. The north alicorns pushing the sun away while the south ones pulling it forward. Like a tug war that never seems to end.

Luna recovered fully during these weeks, and son she was put in the same squad as her sister again. Celestia got a promotion. Now she was leader of an squad... helping her was the second in command. An old alicorn with many centuries of experience in leadership. He was there to help Celestia make her decisions and, despite his title as second in command, the white female usually followed his instructions.

His name was Frenhir. His coat was of a light blue and his mane and tail was white. He did not have an eye, a wound that he received when he had to fight against a full grown dragon that was threatening one of the advanced posts on the borders of the empire. The main population of north alicorn lived on the capitol, but many still lived in less harsh weather conditions for many different reasons. Mostly it was because they prefer to live in open air rather than inside of a mountain.

Yes, the north alicorns were not very tolerant with other races, but that did not mean that they would push them away or mistreat them (as said before, they acted as peace keepers). The reason for this 'intolerance' was that the majority didn't have much patience to deal with the petty 'daily' problems of these short lived creatures. Those that choose to live outside the capitol usually had a good interaction with whatever race appeared, the same way that an earth pony would take care of a rabbit.

There were many advanced posts spread across those frozen lands... and by 'advanced post' I mean villages... Mostly had a subtle spell cast around them to keep the worst of the weather away. Due to those villages being so close to the borders of the frozen north, most part of the year the weather was calm enough to allow some merchants from the south empire, griffons and ponies, to come by to trade things that were not so easily gathered in the frozen grounds of the north, like seeds and wool. The alicorns used enchanted crystals to pay for them.

Some times, the north alicorns would find precious gems and use it to trade. They would store the gems in one of the villages and then send messages to the merchants, telling them to come by. But a lot of gems gathered in a single place can be a big temptation for dragons and that was when a full grown size attacked one of these small villages. Frenhir fought against it and manage to repel the dragon after a fierce combat. The light blue alicorn wanted to avoid the use of his full power, trying not to kill the attacker, maybe even reason with it... and this was the reason that the dragon manage to injure him in that horrible way.

After almost a month after the sun incident, Celestia, Fenhir, Luna and more four other alicorns with gray coat and white mane where heading towards the farthest village. It was one of the biggest villages that the north empire had due to the high movement of merchants that came from the south. They were flying for almost forty eight hours (two days as we know today, one day as it was at the time) and that would be the last stop to rest before they head towards the Sun Land Empire to start diplomatic negotiations. The elders from Frozen Jewel were a bit hesitant but after Celestia insisted (a lot) they complied and arranged a squad that she would lead. But this was the last chance for peace. If by any chance the diplomatic mission failed the north empire would go at full force against the Sun Land Empire.

"There!" Fenhir spoke pointing with a hoof. "Can you see it Celestia?"

They were flying in an alpha formation. Fenhir leading the way, Celestia at his right side and Luna to his left. The other four warriors were right behind them, forming the point of an arrow. On the horizon they could see the village. But it was more like a city due to the size of it. It had the size to house at least five hundred individuals.

Buildings made of stone and some made of wood. A few pine trees... As they got close Celestia could see that the roads where covered with stone, to make it easy for carriages to pass. The streets were full of ponies of all three races; some griffons and one or two young dragons (civilized enough to not going in a rampage over trivial things). The alicorns that lived there had all the same coat and mane patterns. Light brown coat and black manes and tail. They walked in groups of three, acting like some kind of police and the proportion was like five ponies to each griffon and fifteen ponies for each alicorn.

The small group landed at the entrance of the city and started to walk in.

"Wow... I've never thought that these advanced posts would be so... so... 'civilian'" Luna spoke looking around.

"I share the same surprise as you dear sister..." Celestia spoke as she walked through the main road, full of carriages and merchants. "This is more like a merchant city than an advanced post!"

"But that's what it is." Fenhir chuckled at the reactions of both young alicorns. "All the 'advanced posts' are in fact villages full of civilians. Most of these alicorns, of course, went through the training we make on the capitol, but after they left, they choose to live in a more 'civilian' way of life." He explained. "The majority have forgotten how to fight, except for a few officials. Even those that walk around pretending to be some kind of 'guard'..." he pointed at a group of three brown alicorns. "They are almost harmless compared to you."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Celestia said with a frown. "I mean, what if they got attacked?"

"That's why we have some real officers placed here and the other 'advanced posts' too." Fenhir spoke. Both were too absorbed on the conversation to notice their surroundings.

"uhh,,, guys?" Lune said with a hint of worry on her voice. "There is something... weird happening here.."

Fenhir and Celestia stopped the walk and started to look around. Every single living being stopped what they were doing and were staring at the small squad in complete silence.

"Get ready you all..." Fenhir hissed to the group. A small flash of light warped around them as they conjured their combat armor. Celestia's golden armor was adorned with the Elements of Harmony. Luna had changed her armor. The plain silver was now adorned with black and deep blue drawings. Fenhir's armor was more simple. Plain metal, design to be strictly functional. The other four warriors had deep blue armor, with just a few drawings to decorate it. Their armor covered almost their entire body and the helmet had a sharp blade attached to it, following the length of their horns.

"Seriously Fenhir?" Luna said looknig at his plain metal armor. "Not even a jewel or a drawing? Don't you feel ashamed of wearing that?"

"Not now Luna." Fenhir growled at her... he was starting to get tired to receive the same comments every time he displayed his protection. Military or not, the north alicorns liked pretty thing and it was really weird to see somepony in Fenhir's position to have such a plain armor.

"Quiet you two!" Celestia hissed. "We need to get out of here..." She said and slowly started to walk backwards to the exit of the city but the path got blocked by six brown alicorns.

"You will not leave here alive Celestia..." One of the brown alicorn spoke. "Our orders are to kill you and any other living being with you."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Celestia shouted. "I'm your own kin! I demand to know your reasons!"

"Same kin?" The brown alicorn chuckled. "Hardly..."

A green flame engulfed his body for a second and Celestia gasped when she saw one of the artificial creatures that King Sombra spoke of... Changelin. Teal eyes, insect wings. Hooves full of holes and a pair of pointy fangs. His body all covered by some kind of black exoskeleton. His height was the same as one of the lesser races. One after the other, every pony, alicorn, griffon and dragon started to change into changelings. Many more started to come by and land on nearby roofs and on the street, surrounding the group... and entire army of those black creatures.

"Changelings!" Celestia hissed and conjured her protective barrier that surrounded her body like a bubble. Fenhir, Luna and the other four did the same thing.

"I guess that we are in deeper trouble..." Fenhir said as he saw three real alicorns with dragonfly's wings approaching and landing into a nearby hoof that was plain enough for them to land side by side. They were soldiers from the Sun Land Empire.

"Surrender and we promise to end your lives quickly." Said one of the Sun Land soldiers.

"Sure..." Celestia said rolling her eyes. "as if we would go down without a good fight!" She snorted and stomped her hoof on the floor. "You should surrender and let us pass! We are in diplomatic mission to avoid more violence!"

The soldier simply snorted. "End their lives!" He commanded and all the changelings took off to the sky. They formed a swarm and started to fly around the group of north alicorns.

The squad of north alicorns closed into a circle formation, each giving their backs to another and started to casts a chain of offensive spells against the black swarm that was trying to reach them. Like a black cloud, the changelings moved in perfect synchronism, rounding the group, looking for a breach... but the squad gave them none. Spell after spell hit the swarm, making dead changelings fall to the ground. Celestia gave a smirk... to her it was too easy... But she was forgetting something vital.

As to remind her of the real danger, one of the four soldiers gave out a scream of pain and fell limp. His protective barrier got perforated by a single offensive spell cast by the group of south alicorns. Celestia looked at them and saw that the three had their horns close to each other, focusing their energy to cast a spell destructive enough to break the barrier protecting Celestia and the others.

"Cover me!" she shouted to her sister.

Luna started to cast a numerous of spells with a large area of effect to repel the swarm of changelings from Celestia's path. The white mare took the chance and charged head in onto the south alicorns. They fired the spell but Celestia quickly dodged to the side. The beam of energy hit only her protective barrier, shattering it. Before the three south warriors could react Celestia was already in melee range. The closest one, on her right, received a blast of energy right in the face, sending him flying from the roof and into a free fall to the ground.

The one on her left advanced trying to hit Celestia with his horn... Instead, his chin meet with a full force buck from the mare, strong enough to brake his jaw. The leader cast a beam of energy against Celestia's head. Her reflexes allowed her to dodge the beam by a hair line and she counter attacked with her horn. The last warrior screamed in pain when the blade that was attached to her horn opened a gash on his face, hitting his eyes. He stumbled backwards and fell to his sides, shaking due to the strong pain he was feeling.

Back in the street, Fenhir, Luna and the three gray warriors left where finishing off the changelings. Without their leader, the insect like creatures started to get confused and turned into easy targets to be shot down.

Celestia approached the hurt south alicorn and her horn started to glow, ready to defend herself.

"Where are the inhabitants of the city? What have you done to them?" Her voice full of anger.

"T-They are in... in the town hall.." He spoke with his voice shaking. The town hall was the main building in the center of the village. The largest one. "But you are... you are too late. There will be no chance... for diplomatic... You killed Prince Sombra... and stole the Elements of Harmony..." He said still with his shaky voice.

Fenhir landed right next to Celestia. "Prince Sombra? Wasn't that wingless alicorn you defeated in the Crystal Empire?" He asked.

"Yes... but he told me that he was King Sombra, and not a Prince..." She said.

"Our prince... he turned into king after... after conquering the crystal Empire..." The south alicorn spoke. "And you killed him!" his voice filled with pain and accusation.

"He attacked me first." Celestia said in a cold voice. "I just defended myself... just like I'm doing now." With that, her horn glowed and she cast a healing spell on the alicorn's eyes. She did not healed his eyes, since the damage was too much and she was not a healer. Instead, she healed the flesh around it to stop the bleeding and end the pain. But she blinded him for life by doing that. "Take him in custody, back to the capitol. Take him to the interrogatory." Celestia commanded and two of the gray warriors cast an energy aura around the fallen alicorn, taking him away.

"Celestia..." Luna spoke landing next to her.

"How is our wounded companion?" Celestia asked.

"Dead..." Luna answered with a sight. "That spell tore his armor and got his heart."

"That is... sad..." Celestia said, holding her emotions. That was the first time she commanded a squad... and she already had dead soldier.

Fenhir approached them. "What is to be done with the other two south alicorns?" He asked.

"Arrest them too... Let's take them all to the capitol" Celestia commanded. "Luna, come with me... the citizens of the village are in the town hall..."

The two sisters flew across the empty city and landed right in front of a tower with a big clock on the top. The tower was made of stones and had big windows that were covered with heavy curtains. In front of the entrance there was a small rectangular stage covered with red carpet... a short set of stairs on the sides of it. The entrance was a a double wood door adorned of carvings and drawings of plants. The sister stepped on the stage and walked to the entrance... Celestia pushed the door that was unlocked and immediately regretted it.

A foul stench assaulted her nostrils and she almost threw up. Her eyes widened in horror.

"What's the matter 'Tia?" Luna spoke stepping forward to see the insides of the tower.

"Luna no!" Celestia tried to stop her sister but it was too late.

In the center of the dark room, illuminated by the light coming from the door, Luna saw the corpses of every single citizen... half rotten and all piled on each other like they were nothing but trash. Alicorns, ponies, griffons... none was spared.

Celestia quickly slammed the door shut and dragged her sister away... Luna was shaking slightly and her eyes were full of tears... Fenhir landed next to the sisters and his expression turned into sadness. Right behind him the two gray guards were holding the three prisoners. The three south alicorns were now awake. One blind, the second had a broken jaw and the third, the one that fell from the roof, had his fragile wing broken. The third gray warrior was carrying their fallen companion.

"I believe..." Fenhir started. "...you found the inhabitants..."

"Yes..." Celestia said walking away from her sister and Fenhir. "Yes I found what those bastards did!" Her voice dripping with rage and her horn glowing.

The two gray warriors knew better than to stay in the path of an enraged commander and stepped aside. Celestia shoot two thin beams of white energy against the south alicorns. The beams when through the throat of the one with the broken wing and the one with a broken jaw. Blood started to spill from the holes she made and the two victims started to gasp for air... drowning on their own blood. Celestia simply watched as the life slipped away from her enemies.

"Let's go!" She commanded. "We have to war the capitol of this. We'll take this son of a bug for interrogatory."

With that, they opened their wings and started to fly back to the capitol. Celestia heart was full or rage and sorrow. She was a warrior, but there was a difference between kill an enemy in combat and slaughter a bunch of civilian... And she intended to show to the south alicorns the difference.


End file.
